Protéger les siens
by Crystallina
Summary: Lorsque Lucius Malfoy apprend la terrible nouvelle de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une pensée lui vint tout d'abord à l'esprit : protéger sa famille. OS rédigé dans le cadre du concours "31 octobre 1981 : jour de fête" (octobre 2013) sur HPF.


Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rédigé ce texte pour un concours sur HPF, qui s'est achevé le 24 novembre, dont les règles étaient les suivantes :

_Décrire la réaction d'un personnage face à la nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort et/ou de celle de James et Lily Potter._

_Tous personnages en âge à cette date là de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe et de s'en souvenir peut être choisi. (exemple : vous pouvez prendre Percy Weasley, mais évitez Neville). Les tableaux peuvent être utilisés aussi._

_L'action doit donc se dérouler durant la journée suivant la disparition de Voldemort (c'est-à-dire dès que l'information se répand le 31 octobre). Pour certains personnages, cela peut bien évidemment commencer avant. Il se peut d'ailleurs que certains mangemorts furent au courant durant la nuit, ..._

_Le texte devra faire minimum 1 500 mots et ne doit pas excéder les 20 000 mots._

* * *

**Protéger les siens**

Lucius lança plusieurs sortilèges pour verrouiller convenablement la porte du bureau après s'être assuré que la pièce était bel et bien vide de toute âme qui vive. Adossé au mur, il s'exhorta au calme et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui, mais également pour sa famille.

Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en se réveillant ce matin. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il avait senti que certaines choses allaient très bientôt changer. Si seulement il avait regardé plus attentivement la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait son bras gauche. Il aurait peut-être pu constater qu'elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Mais le serpent et la tête de mort faisaient partie intégrante de son corps depuis dix ans, il ne prêtait donc guère plus d'attention à ce tatouage.

Après s'être douché et habillé, il avait rejoint sa femme, Narcissa, dans la salle à manger. Leur fils Draco, âgé de seize mois, était quant à lui toujours dans son lit. Lucius avait rendez-vous, tôt ce matin, avec Walden MacNair, qui travaillait dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ils s'étaient connus sur les bancs de Poudlard et étaient tous les deux devenus de bons amis. Walden écoutait, voire sollicitait de plus en plus souvent son avis sur certains points de loi qu'il fallait modifier ou ajouter. Tout comme son père auparavant, Lucius avait commencé à devenir quelqu'un de très influent au sein du ministère de la Magie. Il se montrait très généreux avec toutes sortes d'organismes. Il était, entre autres, l'un des bienfaiteurs les plus fidèles de Sainte-Mangouste.

Quand Lucius était apparu dans l'atrium, il avait été surpris par l'agitation inhabituelle qui y régnait. Beaucoup de sorciers allaient et venaient, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils couraient, criaient et s'embrassaient même. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait, Lucius s'était dirigé discrètement vers le fond de la salle. Heureusement, tous étaient pris dans l'euphorie du moment et aucun des sorciers présents n'avait fait attention à lui.

Alors qu'il atteignait le bureau du gardien, étonnamment absent de son poste, il avait entendu une exclamation qui l'avait fait s'arrêter net. Il était resté planté sur place, estomaqué, espérant avoir mal compris. Lucius, toujours immobile, avait tendu l'oreille afin de s'assurer qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais, hélas pour lui, il s'était vite rendu compte que son audition n'était pas défectueuse.

Il avait alors aussitôt cherché un endroit où il pourrait se cacher temporairement et était entré dans l'office du gardien.

Il tira une chaise et s'installa derrière le bureau. Lucius savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de régler une affaire personnelle la veille au soir. Son Maître avait voulu accomplir cette tâche tout seul. Le Lord lui avait même laissé sous-entendre qu'une fois ce problème résolu, plus rien n'y personne n'oserait alors se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Lucius passa sa main sur son visage. Il aurait dû proposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'accompagner. Ce drame aurait peut-être pu être évité. Mais comment le rejeton des Potter avait-il pu mettre fin à la vie de son Maître ? Comment avait-il pu anéantir l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ? Il avait le même âge que son fils. Cela paraissait tout bonnement impossible et pourtant, c'était bien ce que les sorciers présents de l'autre côté de la porte affirmaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Harry Potter l'avait tué.

Lucius réfléchirait à toute cette histoire plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait impérativement trouver un moyen d'éviter Azkaban. Il devait protéger à tout prix sa famille.

Toute la population sorcière savait qu'il était un partisan des idées Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais dissimulé son mépris pour les Nés-Moldus. Il avait également toujours proclamé haut et fort qu'il était issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur et à quel point il en était fier. Tout le monde avait compris que son allégeance allait au Mage Noir et non à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cependant, personne ne savait qu'il était un Mangemort. Des rumeurs circulaient sur son compte mais aucun sorcier, vivant du moins, n'avait jamais vu sa Marque. Les Mangemorts, lors de leurs missions, portaient tous un masque et une cagoule les rendant ainsi inidentifiables aux yeux de leurs ennemis.

Bien, c'était déjà une très bonne nouvelle pour lui. Ce dernier point le rassura un instant.

La question qui se posait dorénavant était de savoir comment il pourrait prouver qu'il n'avait effectivement jamais servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde le suspectait d'être un Mangemort. Les Aurors allaient donc très bientôt venir l'interroger et perquisitionner son Manoir à la recherche du moindre indice. Il devait profiter des festivités en l'honneur de la disparition du Mage Noir pour faire disparaitre les preuves pouvant l'inculper.

Lucius se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Il devait mettre sa femme le plus rapidement au courant afin qu'ils puissent fournir une même version des faits.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Il était un Serpentard, par Salazar. La ruse et l'intelligence le caractérisaient. Il pouvait trouver une solution.

S'il voulait échapper à la prison, il devait prouver qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Impossible à cause de la Marque. Encore fallait-il qu'on lui ordonne de relever ses manches. Les membres du Magenmagot oseraient-ils exiger cela de la part d'un Malfoy ? Son influence pourrait-elle lui permettre de garder ce tatouage secret ? Peut-être bien. Néanmoins, même si la Marque restait bien cachée sous ses vêtements, Lucius devait prouver que, malgré qu'il soit d'accord avec ses idées, il n'avait jamais servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait fait, de son plein gré, dès sa sortie de Poudlard. De son plein gré ?

Lucius releva brusquement la tête qu'il avait baissée le temps de ses réflexions.

Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait qu'il dise qu'il n'avait pas suivi le Mage Noir de sa propre volonté. Il devait clamer qu'il y avait été contraint, forcé. Existait-il une potion, un sortilège qui... ? Mais bien sûr ! Il était un génie ! L'Imperium était un sortilège indétectable. En outre, il était de nature publique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait plus que tout user des Sortilèges Impardonnables. C'était parfait. À présent, il n'avait plus qu'à mettre la suite de son plan à exécution.

Lucius se jeta un sort de Désillusion avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de traverser l'atrium à l'aller sans qu'aucun sorcier ne le remarque, cela risquait fort peu probablement de se reproduire une seconde fois. Pratiquement invisible, il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers les cheminées. Il parvint quelques minutes plus tard près de l'une d'entre elles. Lucius avait bien évidemment choisi d'utiliser celle qui était la plus éloignée. Il attendit patiemment que personne ne regarde dans sa direction avant de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et d'atterrir dans le salon de son Manoir.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas en direction de la porte que Dobby apparut dans la pièce. L'elfe de maison lui apprit que Narcissa se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune Draco avec ce dernier. Lucius se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier de marbre qu'il emprunta pour se rendre jusqu'au troisième étage. Il prit ensuite le couloir de droite et le suivit sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter devant la quatrième porte à sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec sa femme qui tenait leur fils étroitement serré dans ses bras.

« Oh, Lucius, soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre son époux à la recherche de réconfort. Je viens d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle par la Gazette. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Lucius passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse et caressa les cheveux fins de son fils.

« Je vais immédiatement envoyer un courrier au ministre de la Magie. Je lui expliquerai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vu la position sociale des Malfoy, m'avait placé sous l'Imperium. Je lui raconterai que je me suis réveillé ce matin et que je me suis aussitôt rendu compte que je n'étais plus sous l'emprise du sortilège. Je lui ferai également part de mes soi-disant regrets vis-à-vis de tout ce que j'ai dû accomplir et déclarer sous les injonctions du Mage Noir.

- Tu penses qu'il te croira ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Il nous suffira d'agir tout à fait normalement, comme si nous n'avions rien à nous reprocher. Je compte leur remettre quelques documents importants qui sont à ma disposition pour leur faire preuve de ma bonne foi. Je leur proposerai même, avant qu'ils ne m'y obligent, de fouiller le Manoir s'ils le veulent. Bien évidemment, je mettrai tout ce que je souhaite conserver dans la cachette du salon.

- Et si les Aurors m'interrogent ? S'ils me demandent comment cela se fait que je n'ai remarqué aucun changement dans le comportement de mon époux ?

- Tu leur répondras que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a agi avec subtilité et que, lorsque j'évoluais au sein de notre Manoir, j'étais le même qu'avant. Nous ne risquerons rien, je te promets, lui assura-t-il. Je ne laisserai jamais rien vous arriver à toi et à Draco. »

Sur ces mots, Lucius s'écarta de sa femme et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit un parchemin, sa plume, et commença à écrire.

Rien ne comptait plus à l'instant que de se mettre à l'abri et de protéger les siens, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez lu, j'ai choisi d'être un petit peu originale sur la façon dont Lucius apprend la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop déroutés ;)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/remarques ;)

Pour information, ce one-shot est arrivé à la septième place sur vingt participations :D


End file.
